


[Podfic] Stockholm Syndrome and Other Drugs

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Team Dynamics, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of alchemyalice's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>In which Coulson is his frighteningly competent self, but this time, the Avengers notice.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Stockholm Syndrome and Other Drugs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stockholm Syndrome and other drugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289452) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



**Title:** Stockholm Syndrome and other drugs

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 16:40

[download as an mp3 (15.2MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/stockholm-syndrome-and-other-drugs) OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/stockholm%20syndrome%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20alchemyalice.mp3)


End file.
